Lena Luthor's Hansel and Gretel School Play for National University
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Earth 50 / Orphan is Lena, 21 Year Old Lena is writing Hansel and Gretel School Play for National University. Hansel and Gretel School Play's Cast / 23 Year Old Jimmy Olsen as Hansel 23 Year Old Kara Danvers as Gretel 40 Year Old Cat Grant as Witch.


The clouds within the evening skies were dark and heavy on that particular Friday evening. The whirling around of the wind complemented the evening weather as people began to race to their respective destinations in a bid to avoid the downpour that lurked all around the entirety of Boston, Massachusetts. Everyone knew at that time that when the rain fell, it fell so much that if one wasn't careful, one might be prone to catching a cold, and this sort of explained why everyone ran helter skelter in a bid to find a shade.

Diverse cars in their luxurious and expensive designs, honked over the streets, informing everyone that they were also headed to a destination. The bunch of people along the pedestrian walkway ran as fast as their legs could carry them. It was the typical nature of the people of Boston, and so there was nothing that was awkward about it all.

While all of these occurred on that evening, the only person who didn't seem to be affected by all that was happening around her was Lena Luthor. Her dad had died a few weeks back, leaving her indebted to the financial institutions that he had got various mortgages from.

When her dad died, the only possession that he had, which she thought could divest to her was the semi-detached house that they had. It was by far the most beautiful edifice on their street. The way that their neighbors looked at the building was such that if the house had been described from afar off, it would have been considered one of the state of the arts in all of Boston, but upon the physical examination of the house, one would have deciphered that although it looked awesome, it wasn't so enormous that it should be tagged something of that magnitude.

Her concern on that Friday was about what she was told back at the bank, where she had gone to find out a way of settling her dad's mortgage. While others ran, all she did was walk in her unawares, while she recited the exact same line that she had been told at the bank. "Your dad had an agreement with us that if he doesn't pay back before the lapse of his expiration period we could take away his house…" Lena repeated this for umpteenth times over. She thought about the shame that would come from having to leave the house that she grew up in, her mom was dead and so she knew that there was really no one in the world that she could turn to.

She had walked for 30 minutes straight when suddenly she obstructed the ignition of a moving car. "Get out of my way, you fucking idiot." The car owner muttered aloud as he pressed upon the car horn for countless number of times.

When the car owner was tired, he tried to reverse so that he could zoom off. It was at this point that Lena snapped out of her deep thinking, she joined the other racing men and women in their hot pursuit, seeing that there was likely to be a thunderstorm soon.

Lena was a beautiful young lady who had a red colored braid carefully adorning her head. The way that the hair was, was such that it made her look prettier than her natural self. If one had seen that hair on the first day that she had plaited it, one would have thought that she was born with the braids on; she was that kind of beautiful. Her cute body shape and the way that she carries herself most times, makes a lot of men make passes at her.

While Lena ran into her streeet which was just the third street from the major express way, she realized that the whole street was silent. As compared to the main road, nobody ran the typical way and this made her wonder shortly about how boring her street must be.

Closely knitted to the Semi-detached home of Lena, there was this library that had been there for a long time. Sometimes Lena goes there to read a few books, and at some other time, she went there to clear her head, but on this day, as she was at the verge of stepping into her house, her attention was quickly gotten by the screeching sound of Mr Faustus's car. It was as though he had lost his brake, but seeing that he never really sped off that way on any other day, she had to stand outside of her house while she watched him race off like a fugitive who was being chased by the police.

"What could be wrong with old man Faustus?" Lena asked herself, her tone was still very low, depicting the unhappiness that reeked in her world. She tried to waive it off as she made her final moves to step into her apartment.

'Why don't you check what's happening with the library?' A voice in Lena's head said to her body, and for a minute she had wanted to inquire why she should be concerned about the old man. "Well, let me just check, who knows?" She spoke to herself in a nostalgic tone, and with this she tilted towards the library of Mr. Faustus.

Lena walked hastily to the library, she still had her head deep into the extremely dark skies as she walked. She was trying to avoid making her pretty hair get drenched by the typical Boston rain that ruins everything.

While she approached the library, she began to perceive this burning smell. It was as though something was burning from the kitchen of a house and the owner wasn't home. On a closer look at the library, she realized that it was the building that was burning, and this made her run faster as she wondered what exactly had happened to Doctor Faustus's library.

When Lena got to the front of the Library, the fire had already engulfed the inner of the building so much that she knew that if she opened that door, she might get affected by the fire. Surprisingly, there was no one that came out on her street to help out with the inferno. She looked all around to confirm if anyone had noticed that there was a fire burning down Faustus's library. It was just at that point that a thought in her heart asked her to dial 911 over her cell phone.

By the time that Lena brought out her cell phone to dial 911, the front door was already burning out. "Hello please, there is a building in Kentucky street, Boston, burning out. We need your attention." She blurted out and with that she was able to alert the emergency service about what exactly was happening. This didn't affect the rain at all, as the skies threatened to pour out wildly while Lena thought about what she could do to make the fire stop.

She looked all around, wondering what she could use to put out the fire, there was really nothing she could do. She thought about raising an alarm, or probably calling out on her neighbors, but then she thought on a second note about what the neighbors would say if they realized that she and not Mr. Faustus was the one that raised the alarm.

A thought surfaced on the walls of her mind once again, "why did old man Faustus have to race out of his library that way, without calling out to 911?" With that thought she concluded that there was definitely something wrong somewhere.

Lena made a quick move to examine the library, from the side view to the backyard, she looked at everything suspiciously. It was as though there was someone who was malicious, and had come to burn down the only library that they had on Kentucky street.

When Lena got to the back of the library, she was taken aback by the sight of a distinguishing typewriter which was white in color and the keyboards had a transparent coating, such that one could easily see the interior of the device.

Lena knew too well that Mr. Faustus had a typewriter, and she had seen him with one a couple of times, but definitely not this particular one that was out at the backyard. She llooked closely at the typewriter and realized that it had been used freshly. "Why didn't old man Faustus take away this typewriter when he was leaving?" She lectured. Her hands rubbed over the typewriter delicately, and as she rubbed over the body of the computer, they recalled how she always wanted to be a writer

In her slight moment of personal thoughts, the rain began to pour out in a small shower, the thunder within the skies roared like a fierce-looking Lion, and with this, Lena picked up the new typewriter, covered it with a chiffon clothing that she saw close to it, and raced back to her apartment before the rain-drenched her silly.


End file.
